You're not human either
by hellish-panda-bear
Summary: “Your not human either, I just cover it better with a heart beat, oh and unless you want some bug in those perfect white teeth I would close your mouth, now if you’ll excuse me I’m going for a run.” yup i Bella Swan was different, Oh Well, life sucks....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :)**

**so this is my first story, any comments would be thanked (heehee, good or bad) and i hope you enjoy reading it as much i enjoyed writing it ;)**

**Lotsa love, Hellish - Panda - Bear**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Great, I hate the first day of school and being new and everything, fuck why did I agree to this? Oh yeah I remember now, they have the best trainer and sensei here, and that's important to me but still, I hated the attention. The only other time I got attention was when my mom's boyfriend hit me or used me for his on sick needs when my mom was away on business trips. That's why I "broke" my so-called mother's heart and pack my stuff up and moved in with my only true parent – Charlie. Charlie is just like me silent and introverted, we don't speak but always know what's going on with people around us, and just like me he doesn't take shit from anyone. You see my dads the police chief of Forks, my new home.

Ok so maybe you have no clue what I'm talking about so I'll start at the beginning, you see my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bells, it used to be Bella but that's HE called me, so I don't use that name anymore. I'm 17 and I play the Electric guitar, bass, rhythm and drums better than anyone I've ever known. Also mess with me and you will end up with something broken be it a wrist, finger, nose, foot or ribs, why? I'm a black belt kick boxer that has won world championships twice in my age group. That's also part of the reason I moved up here, the sensei they have here is said to be the best in the world I don't know why he chose here, but whatever. His name is Carlisle, he has a son that sees no point in kick boxing which I will never understand but fuck like I care. He also had 4 other children but I didn't know much about them. If I could I would drop out of school completely and just train all day, everyday, but I can't part of the deal of me moving up here was to stay in school and finish. One day I will be the best and no-one will stand in my way, they can try but will most likely fail.

Most people say I'm beautiful but it's wasted on someone like me `cause I've always been known as the freak. I have long brown hair down to the centre of my back and big brown eyes that make me look the height of innocence and full lips, my skin is so pale that you would have thought I had never seen the sun.

Well that's me basically nothing more nothing less, just your average plain Jane with anger issues and a screwed up life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

God, what is that noise, if it's what I think it is that damn stupid alarm clock so does not value its little ticky-tock life.

Shit, school.

Well no more delaying the positively fabulous day that awaits, to the shower. After a shower with my favorite strawberry shampoo I pulled on a blood red long sleeved top with a bleeding rose on it, and black skinny pants along with my Doc's. Some people may call me gothic, but really I just dress in a way that expresses… me!!

After grabbing some thing to eat I got into my pride and joy-my blood red lambo with black leather- throwing my kick boxing kit into the back as I would go straight from school if I could to kick boxing, my training didn't start till 5 and school finished as 3 so I figured if I could I would warm up for my extra 1 and a half hours.

Anyway onwards to hell a.k.a school.

I got to school five minutes before the bell rang and so I figured I could go and pick up my time table and whatever else I needed. As I walked into the office I realize how cold it was outside, although the weather has never really affected me that much so I didn't bring a jacket.

"Ummm, I'm new here so I was wondering if I could get my time table,"

"Yes, what's your name dear?" oh god she is one of those constantly happy people, ugh how can they be so happy so early in the morning?

"Isabella Swan," I said almost robotically.

"O, yes of course dear, I'm Mrs. Cope, here is your time table oh and you will need to get this signed by all your teachers and hand it back to me at the end of the day, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask anyone."

"Thanks," was all I said before I left, please dear god if you love me at all you'll make sure no one even notices me. Please.

Oh god too late thanks a lot up there. The minute I walked out of the office people started staring and whispering. Today is going to be hell, please don't make me hit anyone.

"Hey, my name is Jessica I think in your first class, wanna walk together, let's walk together ok? I can already tell we are going to get along like a house on fire."

I wanted to set her house on fire, but I thought that that would not help my quest just to fit in, so instead I just said, "Sure."

My first three classes past in a boring blur, I already knew all this stuff, I learnt it two maybe three years ago back in Phoenix, I was always above my class, even in the advance program, it all just seemed so easy to me.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa," Oh god Jessica's back, "do you want to sit with me and my friends today, you know we don't offer invitations out to anyone, your lucky."

"Umm, Thanks for the offer Jessica But I have stuff to do, so I can't," what I really wanted to say was, if I have to stand listening to you fucking jabber on about worthless shit about people and things I really couldn't care about I will hit you and then I will get into shit so this way you get to keep your nose intact and I get to stay out of trouble. And with that I walked away. Ha the look on her face was priceless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After lunch – which was peaceful once I got rid of Jessica – I had Biology, another worthless subject that I already knew all about, oh well guess I can just work on my new song I am writing to play on my guitar.

When I walked into biology it was already quite full so I took a seat at the only completely empty desk, good I could only hope that no-one else sits here. Ok so I guess from the looks people are giving me, someone dose sit here, well they can just get over themselves. That's when I saw him, a bronze haired boy that looked like he should be on the front of a magazine instead of in a high school biology class. That's when I noticed he was different, that's when I noticed that he never had a heartbeat, which could only mean one thing, he was indeed a vampire and by the looks of his eyes a vegetarian one at that. How strange I would have to find out about him some more, maybe be friend him. Ok so you may be wondering how on all that is holy hear that his heart was not beating, well you see I, myself am not completely human, I may have a heartbeat and blood flowing though my vain, but my blood is blue. You see I have heightened senses and I am indestructible, I can also control the elements of the earth, and people through their spirits although I haven't used this one ever except for when I found out about it so I suppose I could be called an elemental.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen and I guess we will be lab partners this year," he said in a voice that would make any heart melt, however I don't have a heart it is merely a black lump, but it still made it soften.

"Hey, I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bells," I said with probably the most emotion in my voice since I got here, which still isn't a lot but it is a start.

"Why not Bella?" he asked, I knew it was an innocent question but it still make me visually stiffen,

"No, just Bells," I said harshly and with that I got up, a little faster than a full human would have but to be honest all I needed now is to training and get the images of the past out of my head, and left.

I heard Mr. Banner, my biology teacher call my name but I didn't stop just sped up to get to my car so I could get to the training centre sooner. But when I got to my car I saw Edward leaning up against it, wow he was fast.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you back there I was just asking, I really am sorry." He said, and I could tell he really meant it. I stopped and sighed,

"It's fine, just please don't call me that again, ever,"

"Ok, I promise, so where you going to go now?"

"I'm going to your dad's kickboxing club,"

"Ag! Why would you want to do that?"

"Because, unlike some people I enjoy it and I do think I could beat you, even with you being a being a vampire and all, and I know I could give you a run for your money." And with that I pushed past him, got in my car and was gone before he could even blink, probably still in shock that I knew what he really was, and probably upset that he didn't know what I was. Ha ha I love being me some times, looking, smelling and acting like a full human, but known that I'm not really.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I walked into the gym I saw that there was a beginner's class in progress, ha I remember being in that class, it was so boring they just kept repeating the same thing over and over again. So I went to go and get changed into my black silk pants and blood red sports top. When I came out I saw my sensei Carlisle waving me over. So I went to see what he wanted, curious as to why he needed me while he was still teaching but whatever.

"Alright guys when you are in fighting stance and someone throws a jab to your head I want you to use your rising block and then counter throwing a cross punch, remember guys a jab is with your left hand and a cross is with your right, ok guys watch I'm going to show you what I mean, this is Bells she is a world champion and a is on black belt 3." Oh so he needed my help to show these newbie's what to do, I bowed then I stood in fighting stance in front of him and he throw a jab, I easily blocked with a left raising block and countered with a cross. I bowed to him and went off to the other floor where I started to warm up and practiced shadow boxing and working on the bags.

I must have lots track of time because before I knew it Carlisle was calling me to the main floor, "Ok bells I had one of my sons come down here to spar with you to see what we need to work on, remember we will be doing full contact and then some K1 ok?"

I nodded my head in reply and went to get my kit on, once I was done I saw a huge man standing on the floor, who I noticed was also a vampire.

I walked back onto the floor bowed, "Ok Bells, this is Emmett, my son just say when you get tired or if he is going to hard on you," he threw a warning glance at his son when he said that, and I saw Emmett pout a little, ha even Carlisle thinks I'm just a human, well we will have to change that.

"Os, sensei," was all I said before bowing to Emmett and standing in fighting stance ready to fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cliffy........................ oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i know and i'm sorry but i have the next chap ready so review and i'll post it.. :P**

**so???????????????????????????? let me know :) Heehee**

**Loves ya....................**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own twilight... but one day i'll own the world...... hahaha ok i won't but still...**

**Hey Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**sorry for the late update... i feel really bad... but i have just relocated to England from South Africa so yeah...**

**Hope u forgive me i'll be updating about every 4-7 days now=]**

**thanks guys...... **

**lots of love ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

There was only one thing in my mind and that was to beat Emmett and finally show this family I'm not normal and they don't need to baby me. Emmett through a mock jab and tried to hit me with a cross punch, ha he's so easy to read, I easily dodged and made my counter count, I threw a right hook – one of my best punches, even though I prefer to kick- and hit him square in the temple with only half my full force but in caught him off guard and made him stumble backwards, perfect. I landed a perfect round-house to his thigh, then ribs and finally his head. This was one of my favorite moves as it always caught them off guard. Emmett decided to speed thing up, good I was only going to match his speed, never faster, and although his leg is about half the size of me I still easily blocked his push kick with a downward block. We carried on like this until I finally got pissed off that I was still yet to win and threw my final jab into his face and then hit him with a push kick sending him flying backwards into the mirrors- oops seven years off bad luck to me- and then finally relaxed from my fighting stance and turned not only to see the shocked faces of Carlisle, but also the rest of the Cullen family, Alice, Jasper, Emse, Rosalie, and to my surprise Edward all standing there, mouths agape staring wide eyed at me. Guess we won't be doing any K1 then, o well. Until I finally turned and said, "Your not human either, I just cover it better with a heart beat, oh and unless you want some bug in those perfect white teeth I would close your mouth, now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a run." And with that I took off to run around the gyms track.

Once I finished my run I decided it was time to tell them that I can hear everything they have been saying about me while I ran. "Hey, family of the Cullen style, not to be rude or anything but just thought you may want to know I can hear you talking about me." Again they just stared, "Jeez you would think that vampires of all people would be at least a little accepting, I guess I was wrong," I muttered knowing full well that hey could hear me and walked of to shower and change, maybe I should ask if they want to watch me do that to… ha ha I laugh at myself sometimes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After my shower I went back to the love of my life… yup my car, and who was standing the?? Not only Edward but Alice as well, "Hey Alice, Edward," I nodded my head in his direction, "What can I do for you this evening," I said, really only talking to Alice.

"Well as you know we are vampires, and usually Edward here can read minds," I heard him hiss at his sister, "and I can see peoples future, but you seem to be blocking both of us, and Jazzy can't feel your emotions either," Ha maybe cause I don't have any I thought "and you said you aren't human, what are you then?", then I realized she was waiting for an answer.

"Well Alice, you can't see my future and Edward can't read my mind quite simply because I am indeed blocking not only you guys but everyone, its not something I do myself it just happens, a kind of protection I guess, though I'm not sure what from, and Jasper can't feel my emotions because they have been forever killed by one sad, sick minded and bored man, as to what I am, I will tell you one day, but not yet, please just trust me when I say I'm nothing to fear."

Alice simply stood there nodding her head while Edward just looked confused, finally Alice said, "Ok then, but we are always here for you, even without seeing your future I can tell we are going to be great friends!!!!" I just laughed at the little pixie in front of me and said,

"Hey Pixie, the mall is open for another 4hours, wanna shop?" and with that she jumped into my car and said, "Hell Yeah, move it, lets go." Once again all I could do was laugh, although I had to agree that we were indeed going to be great friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After all that shopping, I finally returned home, only to find out that Charlie, in my absence, had decided that he would try to make dinner. I say try because before I even entered the door I could smell the burning of food, and as I opened the door I was greeted by a house full of black smoke, "Dad-are you- ok?" I managed to cough out.

"Um, yeah Bells, sorry bout the smoke, I tried to make steak, only it didn't turn out so well." He relied sheepishly.

I sighed, "Its ok dad, just in future leave the cooking to me, agreed?" he agreed so fast I thought he would give himself whiplash if he nodded any quicker. "Hey dad, why don't you just order pizza for tonight, I will get this cleaned up." I said while opening some windows. God only knows how that man can think of using flour while making steak….

"You sure Bells, I don't mind helping, after all I did kinda cause the mess…" he trailed off.

"No dad its fine really, just put the cloth down and exit the kitchen slowly, and go order the pizza!" I said almost too quickly.

Charlie took the hint and left, it took me half an hour to clean the kitchen at human speed, which was so slow, but whatever I have all eternity to be fast after tomorrow, yes tomorrow my 18th birthday, the day that I stop aging and am frozen in time, like this. It made life so difficult, it meant that I had to go to an out of state university just so that I could avoid seeing Charlie that much and I would have to stage my own death in a year or two so that Charlie wouldn't ask questions in the years to come as to why I didn't seem to be aging and seeing as I am the only one of my kind in the world, the first and last, I would have to befriend people like the Cullen's as permanent friends, if I wanted any, of course I could have human friends I would just have to leave them and move on every year or two so they to didn't ask questions as to why I didn't seem to be aging, so that is that I will have to tell the Cullens what I was, hell I didn't even know fully, well I'll just tell them what I know about myself and hope like hell they would accept me, my thoughts were interrupted by Charlie telling me that the pizza was here so I got up and set the table.

"So Bells how was your first day at school?" Charlie asked

"Agh it was ok thanks dad, pretty school like, I've already learnt all the stuff back in Phoenix so it's pretty easy."

"Oh okay Bells, guess that's good then," and with that Charlie turned back to the TV and I saw that there was game on, well I guess I could go to bed and sleep not that I needed it but it helped pass the time.

"Night Dad," I said as I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Night Bells, see you tomorrow, it is your 18th after all."

"Yeah," I said trying to keep the sadness from my voice, the truth is that I'm scared, I mean wouldn't anyone be if they knew that they would be frozen at the age of 18, never being able to have a normal life. I sighed as I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my normal night time routine, I put on my short shorts and tank top set that Renee got me for my birthday last year, they were midnight blue with a blood red bleeding rose on, my two fav colours, I smiled at the thought. As I got into bed I realized that I would have tell the Cullens what I was, and see if they would accept me or not, only one way to find out. After that I feel into a dreamless state of sleep.

I woke the next morning only to remember what day today was, I sighed realizing that I could not just go back to sleep, and I did in fact have to face Charlie, who has probably brought me something for my birthday, no matter how much I told him that I really didn't need anything. I slowly got up and took a shower, leaving my hair down, that's when I remembered that this was how I was stuck looking like for the rest of eternity when I looked in the mirror I noticed my face had become even more defined and I actually looked good, after I got dressed into an Ed Hardy hoody, a black Alice Cooper fitted T-Shirt and skinny black jeans I finished the look with black high heels that I had bought with Alice last night. I went downstairs to find Charlie,

"Morning dad," I said with a bright smile and attitude

"Good morning Bells, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY" he said with so much joy I couldn't help but smile a huge goofy grin, "Now I know you said you didn't need or want anything, but it is your 18th so I couldn't help myself, I hope you don't mind" he trailed off sheepishly.

"Of course I don't mind dad," I said as he passed me not one but two gifts, oh well I'm not going to argue with him, I may not like people spending money on me, but that didn't mean I was ungrateful, I slowly unwrapped the first one he passed me and saw that it was a Nikon Coolpix digital camera, "Oh my gosh dad, this is so awesome thank you so much." I said, jumping up and down with excitement, not only was it the one I wanted it was in blood red too!!! The next one that I opened was a beautiful necklace that had a thin gold and silver chain that were twisted together, and it held a locket on it that had Bells engraved on the front in an elegant script, the B was covered in little diamonds, and inside the locket it had two pictures, one of me and Charlie just after I had won the world championship and another of just me taken in the holidays down at La Push beach with the wind blowing in my hair making me look prettier that I was, "Dad… it's beautiful," he seemed happy with my reaction.

"I'm just glad you like it, well I've got to get to work, an you have o get to school," I just nodded while putting my necklace on, "Okay bye dad," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and a small hug before he headed out the door, I quickly go my kickboxing stuff together and then jumped in my car and headed off to school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next two weeks flew by in a rather uneventful blur, I became better friends with the Cullens, yet I still didn't tell them what I was, I still trained everyday, and I stopped aging and along with that my senses became even sharper. I woke up today and I knew it was time to tell the Cullens, today was a Friday so I could ask if I could sleep over at their house, and I was sure that Charlie wouldn't mind, this was now a sort of routine, with Charlie out fishing with Billy on the weekends he was happy to let me stay with Alice on Friday and Saturday nights. To be honest I think he is just happy that I have found decent friends here. I don't know why but I knew I could trust the Cullens, and I knew they listen to me, but would they accept me?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So????????????? let me know what you are thinking**

**i'll update again soon =]**

**bye for now.........  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything or part of the twilight series**

**HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**i offically hav internet now and will be updating more often,**

**thanx for not killin me =] **

**sorry for the short chapter .....**

**lots of love Hellish panda bear**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I arrived at school with twenty minutes to spare so I took out my book, Pride and Prejudice, and started reading it, I jumped when someone tapped on my window, and I heard chuckling, Emmett. "Good Morning Bells!" he screamed, great now everyone was looking at us, agh he was so going to pay, I calmly got out of the car but I threw Rosalie a evil smirk and she nodded in approval. I loved it when she knew what I was going to do, just by one look.

"Emmett," I shouted just as gleefully, "do you want me to beat your sorry ass again, but this time in front of the whole school and not just your family?" I asked still in my perfectly happy tone. I heard chuckling coming from the rest of the Cullens as they watched the scene unfold before them, Emmett's face immediately dropped,

"Awww, Bells why did you have to ruin my happy mood?"

"Awww, Emmie why did you not only have to disturb me but also get the schools attention on me you know how much I hate it." I said in a mocking tone.

"Fine, I'm sorry" and with that he stalked off, suddenly he turned around and shouted, "Oh and DON'T CALL ME EMMIE!" which only sent us into fits of laughter.

"OKAY, EMMIE!!!" I shouted back, once we had all calmed down, I turned to the rest of the Cullens.

"Good morning Rose, Jazz, Edward and Alice," just as I finished talking the warning bell rang, "well we better get going" I said as I linked arms with Alice and walked off to our first class, English.

When lunch came about, we walked into the cafeteria only to find Emmett still sulking and Rose, Jazz and Edward making fun of him, "Hey gang," I said once me and Alice sat down at the table, Jazz automatically leaned across and linked hands with Ali while pulling her into his lap, and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Awww," Rose and I said at the same time, Emmett final looked up, and tried to do the same with Rose who only slapped his hand away, "Hey Em what you do this time?" I asked, because the only time Rose rejects PDA from Em is when he has done something to embarrass her, or he has forgotten an important date.

"I did nothing, this time and I know that I haven't forgotten anything, I mean it's not her birthday or anything…" he trailed off. Ah, it's their anniversary! God he can be such a dumb ass at times!

"Umm, Em what's the date today?" I asked seeing how long it would take him to catch on.

"The 23rd of September!" he said proudly, not because he figured out what today was, but because for once he actually knew the date.

"Uh-huh and what day did you get married on?" please tell me he gets it now otherwise from the look on Rose's face he won't be getting any for a long, long time.

"A Wednesday" he answered just as proudly as he did the date- OMG he wants to die. The rest of the Cullens were trying to keep themselves from laughing, until I heard Ali mutter under her breath, "I knew Em was stupid, but this is ridiculous, does my brother want to die?" only loud enough for me to hear, all I could do was nod sadly.

"Well, it was good knowing you Em" I said sadly.

"Awww, Bella are you leaving?"

"No but you are." That confused him.

"Why would I leave, I have my Rosie here-"was all he could say before Rose cut him off. "I am not your Rosie – not anymore – god you would have thought after being married to you for 70 years you would remember our anniversary!" she said in a vicious whisper. Realization crossed his face, o this is going to be good.

"Oh! I'm sorry Rose, it's just that the new Halo is released today so that kinda all I was thinking about…" I slapped my hand to my forehead, could he be any more stupid?

"Good god Emmett, please don't tell me you just said that and expected Rose to be ok with it, you just basically told your wife, of all people, that some game is more important to you then her," I explained

"But, but its not just any game it's a really REALLY cool one, so don't get all jealous Rosie, I still love you more." He said clearly thinking it was the right thing to say.

"Dear god bro, you really have no idea do you?" Jasper asked.

"No idea bout what?" Em asked clearly getting all confused.

"The fact that Rose is not fucking jealous of some game but pissed off by the fact that as long as you get your stupid game, your anniversary doesn't matter, and the fact that you don't care that this anniversary Rose got you something really special, and she has been looking forward to it for months and you just fucking forget about it." Alice had hoping that he would finally get the picture.

"Oh, so I guess that you won't drive me to the mall to buy my game then Rosie, or give me my gift." Em said.

"No I'll fucking not Emmett Cullen, you and I are over until further notice!" and with that me, Ali, and Rose left to plot revenge on Em.

After we had decided on the perfect plan, we decided that seeing as we had already missed fourth period, we would just skip the rest of the day, and we went back to the Cullens. "Hey Emse," I aid giving her a hug as I walked in.

"Hello girls, and what may I ask brings you back home so early?" she asked, so we explained what Emmett had done, and we also decided to get her in on the plan to get back at Emmett. "I always knew that his one tracked mind would get him in trouble, anyway girls I'm in 100% so if you need any help just let me know." She said getting up to read her book, and we all went into Alice's room to have some girl time.

"So Ali is it ok if I sleep over again?" I asked although I already knew that she would say yes, I just find it polite to ask.

"Of course you can Bells, so what you guys want to do tonight?" she asked

"Well why don't we just play games tonight?" I suggested.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**let me know what u think..... no reviews no update.... heehee**

**bye for now... xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**=]**


	4. Chapter 4

**heyy heyy here the next chapter..**

**pls note i do not own anything except my laptop =)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After school finished we went to get the boys and my car, and decided to go back to the Cullens house where I decided that I would tell them, I already asked Emse to ask Carlisle that if he wasn't busy to come home so I could tell them as a family. Jasper must have noticed that I was more distant than usual because, he gave me a questioning look almost asking if I was ok. I nodded in reply and gave a small smile to show I was fine, as well as pointing to my head to how him I was thinking, he nodded briefly in response.

"So what are we doing tonight, I'm guessing Bells is sleeping over again…" Emmett said as I cut him off.

"If any of you are getting tired of me always being at your house, I understand just tell me so I can leave, I won't mind honestly…" I said as Emmett cut me of just like I did to him.

"Bells, I asked if you were sleeping over tonight because it always makes it a lot more interesting and fun, and I don't think I'm the only one that feel like that right guys?" everyone nodded in agreement with Em, I sighed in relief, thankful that they haven't already gotten tired of having me around, before I even tell them, "Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I smiled sheepishly at Em,

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"What are we doing tonight?" he asked again.

"Well, we as the girls collectively agreed on staying in and having a family game evening." I answered as Alice nodded her head, Rose wanted to drive my car with Edward today, saying she would kill Emmett if she had to be in the same car as him, so I agreed and let them drive it back to their house, which we had just arrived at and I noticed thankfully that Carlisle's car was parked in the garage. As I got out of the car I took in a deep breath and noticed that I had been standing there awhile, trying to calm myself down, before I told the Cullens.

"Come on Bells what's taking you so long?" Edward said.

"Coming," I called, taking in another deep breath. Well this is it, now or never I guess. As I walked in the door I noticed that everyone was in the living room, obviously waiting for me to say some thing seeing that Carlisle was home earlier than normal, "Well I told you that I wasn't human on the first day that I met you and asked you not to push the situation and thankfully you didn't so thanks for that," I said before letting out a nervous laugh.

"So as you may have noticed, I asked Carlisle to be home early, because I wanted to tell you all at the same time what I am, and hope to god that you accept me, but I want you to know that if you don't I am fine with that . To be honest I'm not completely sure I would even accept me, but if you do, I'll tell you all about what I am, well at least all that I know which I have to say isn't really and truly that much. All that I have learnt about my self is all that has come to me in dreams, because unfortunately unlike you guys there is not anyone I can turn to,"

"Wait, what do you mean no one for you to turn to?" Edward asked in a kind of annoyed voice.

"Shut -up idiot and let her explain, although I am confused as well, but you don't have to sound so annoyed, it's obviously hard for Bella to tell us, and she's obviously scared so please just have some respect, if that's not to much to ask," Alice sneered.

Shit I'm already breaking this family apart and I haven't even told them yet, if this is what I do to them after just two and a half weeks, what am I going to do them in a couple of years let alone an eternity. Oh well I'll give them my explanation and then leave, yup that's what I'll do. I took another deep breath and continued. "Well what I mean is what I said, there is no-one else for me to turn to I am the only one of me, and I'm sorry I'm making you annoyed, it's just that I am confused and scared. I am going to live forever just like you and I don't know what to do, to know I have to stage my own death and to leave the only life I've ever known, and I've already stopped aging, I did that two weeks ago on my 18th birthday, and I had to go on like nothing was happening to me, that it was like any other normal day, I had to go to school just like I do every other day , and I could handle that but what upset me the most is the loneliness I found on that day, even with all of you around me, you didn't know and I didn't tell you for fear of rejection, because if you did reject me then I would truly be alone for ever and that's too much for me to handle."

I said finally dragging my eyes off the floor and looking at them for the first time through all of this, Alice and Rose had a look of sadness and comfort and what surprised me most they had a look of love in their eyes, they way you would look on at your sister, Emmett and Jasper looked surprised and confused, Esme and Carlisle both looked at like proud parents and Edward, while he just looked uninterested, and I really couldn't blame him.

"Bells, I'm so sorry," Alice said before I cut her off,

"It's not your place to be sorry. So what I'm trying to say, is, well I guess what I am is an elemental, I can control the elements of the earth, and the sprits in peoples bodies and I have heightened senses like you guys, which is how I knew you guys were vampires, so I guess that's me really," I said before turning to leave.

"Bella wait," Alice said before freezing. She was having a vision. "It's Aro," that was all she said and all she had to say.

"Shit," I said without thinking causing all the Cullens to look at me. "He's coming for me, well for his rematch with me at least," I said while chuckling darkly.

"What do you mean rematch," Edward said to me, so now he's interested. Great.

I really didn't want to tell them, because how could they accept me once they found out that I am a murderer, I killed other vampires, well I guess I owe them this much, "Well when I was 16 I came across him and some of his guard and blurted out before I thought, 'hey you don't have a heart beat, wait does that mean your like a vampire or something awesome like that?' and boy did that get their attention, so they wanted to know who told me about vampires 'cause that is against your laws or something, so I said no-one I just knew, and obviously because they thought I was human because of the heartbeat and smell and all that stuff, they tried to kill me. I took down most of his guards 20 to be exact and he then realized I wasn't human and said he would be back for a rematch in two years, see now I knew this day was important some how, oh well I've got to go see you guys later," I said as I walked out the door to go and meet Aro and his clan that he brought with him this time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**soooo??? pls R & R**

**heehee thanks... much love**

**=)**


End file.
